euphoria_aetheriafandomcom-20200213-history
Ventus
Ventus is a young Breton first seen in the Children's Anuad. He is a boy of unknown background and origin. He has considerably grown and matured since 4E 204, and has learned the lost art of Sword-Singing from a mysterious Redguard instructor. Currently, he is the last Ansei to exist in all of Tamriel. Background and Early Life Ventus was born to a Priestess of Arkay married to an Imperial Soldier. Ventus was taught on how to use Restoration magic by his mother. It is unknown if he was taught combat skills by his father. When the boy reached a certain age, his mother contracted a deadly disease which took her life after a few days. Ventus's father was called for active duty for a skirmish and never came back. Left all alone, Ventus began to struggle for himself in the streets, constantly looking for work and begging in the streets, but to no avail. Tired of trying to survive in a city, Ventus eventually left in an attempt to look for a new life. His travels eventually took him to Skyrim, where he wandered around for days until his arrival and meeting with the Lost Legion at Blackreach, where he eventually met Lissa. Appearance Ventus has slightly pale skin with red eyes and short unruly black hair and a slim build. His attire consists of green-and-black commoner clothes with sleeves, although his clothing is not as thick to allow him more mobility. Personality Ventus is shown to be kind & caring, but is shy around strangers. As he has lived most of his life alone, he was careful of staying away from trouble. He also constantly tries to forget about the death of his parents, which was eating away at his spirit. He also desires a simple life of peace, and dislikes the thought of fighting unless absolutely necessary. Events in ACA 4E 205 When Ventus arrived on the outskirts of the Tower of Mzark while seeking shelter, he entered the ruins after sealing the gate. As he ventured deeper into the ruins, he encountered a heavily wounded Ayrenn in the underground city of Blackreach and healed the Altmer after she pleaded for help. Together, they took the defeated Skull-Face into a cell before meeting up with Fenrir, the leader of the Lost Legion. During the meeting with the Scion, Ventus also met a young girl, Lissa, whom he quickly took a liking to. They eventually developed a strong relationship with one another, which resembled an emotional linkage between the two. When Skull-Face broke from his confinement in an attempt to find and assassinate Fenrir, Ventus stumbled upon the savage warrior and the two entered combat. Unfortunately, Ventus's skill was not enough to match that of Skull-Face's and was struck down by the latter after being severely wounded. Lissa, who witnessed the commotion, flew into a rage and mercilessly subdued Skull-Face with her powers, After the fugitive had been restrained, Lissa managed to save Ven from his death with the help of Raphael Fontaine, whom arrived at the scene in time. Ven later spent his time recovering from his injuries while being nursed back to health by Lissa. Later, the Lost Legion moved to Cyrodiil after Skyrim slowly became into a war-zone due to the intense hostilities between many factions. Later, during their stay at the Imperial City, the Palace fell under attack and Lissa was kidnapped by a mysterious adversary. Ven managed to free her with a sword throw, which nearly killed him in the process, but managed to save Lissa. Due to the traumatic event, Ven was now far more determined to sacrifice himself for Lissa's safety and train himself to become more powerful so that he would be able to protect her. 8 months after the attack, Ven, along with Fenrir, Lissa, Codex, and a Redguard Sword-Singer, trained rigorously in the city of Chorrol along with the local Fighters Guild to improve their skills. Later, Ven eventually made love with Lissa, further strengthening their relationship. In their later adventures, they struggled to assist Fenrir in his quest to defeat Molag Bal and repair the torn Veil that separates Nirn and Oblivion. Their ultimate journey led them to the long-lost Sancre Tor, where the Dragonborn sacrificed her life to reforge the Amulet of Kings by calling out to Akatosh and using her blood and soul to do so in addition to lighting the Eternal Dragonfires in the process. What was supposed to be a victory was spoiled when an undead and enthralled Lyrissa kidnapped Lythe from Cloud Ruler Temple and appeared before them. One of their comrades managed to quickly snatch the child from her enthralled mother before handing her over to Lissa and ordered the two to flee to safety, which they follow without hesitation. After the chaos died down, and the Dragonfires lit once more, Ventus decided to settle down with Lissa and eventually proposed to her after 3 years. They later married. They have three children; two girls and a boy. Celia was the firstborn girl, followed by Lea, the boy, and finally Sarah, the last born girl. Powers and Abilities Ventus's abilities is shown to be similar to that of a fast swordsman with the abilities of a Templar; he is able to cast healing magic to support both himself and others, use scorching sun fire to burn his enemies and especially undead, and use his blade in a unique back-handed grip. Despite his slim but muscular build and athletic and acrobatic prowess, Ventus is a fast and very agile fighter, reflecting in his primary fighting style of dodging, blocking, swift movements and speedy combo attacks using back-handed strikes. Although his attacks are not as powerful compared to his comrades, his ability to attack very swiftly and with precision makes up for this. In addition to his speedy attacks and holy magic, he is also capable of using the Art of the Ansei (Sword-Singing) thanks to his long and rigorous training with a Redguard Sword-Singer in Cloud Ruler Temple. Trivia * Ventus means "Wind" in Latin. * Much of Ventus's character is very similar to his Kingdom Hearts counterpart in Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep. * Ventus's form of using his blades back-handed is very similar to the reverse grip of the Star Wars character Galen Marek and his two notable clones, and the Blind Justice Nikana Stance of Warframe. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Bretons Category:Freelancer